


EL PLAN DEL CORONEL

by Claireasamiya



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireasamiya/pseuds/Claireasamiya
Summary: rumores comienzan a circular en Central, Roy no quiere que hablen de Riza así que se le ocurre un plan para no meterla en problemas, pero tal vez su plan no salga como lo planeo... jejeje este es un pequeño fic sobre Royai espero les guste





	1. Chapter 1

*Roy Mustang es un hombre bastante atractivo, media 1.78, cabello y ojos oscuros, y a su corta edad ya era Coronel en la milicia, también era bien conocido por ser un don Juan sin llegar a ofender a las mujeres, así que podríamos llamarlo todo un caballero y el sueño de muchas, la mayoría de las mujeres en Central estaban enamoradas de el, y el aprovechaba eso para coquetearles

ROY-Buenos días hermosas señoritas, verlas tan temprano hace que el día sea igual de bello como ustedes

*Las secretarias se ríen nerviosas, pero su risa termina cuando ven quien llega atrás de Roy

RIZA-Es bueno verlo tan animado Coronel, porque hay muchos papeles esperando su aprobación

*Roy pone su cara de regañado, voltea a ver a Riza y se pasa la mano por el cabello, las secretarias suspiran, pero con Riza no funcionaba nada de eso

ROY-Si teniente, iré en este preciso momento

RIZA-Espero sea cierto y no tenga que venir a buscarlo con mi arma en mano, con permiso

*Riza sigue su camino por el pasillo, las secretarias se hacen a un lado para que pase

ROY-Bueno señoritas, será mejor que me vaya, el deber llama

*Roy se inclina un poco y sigue los mismos pasos que su teniente, da la vuelta por el pasillo y se detiene, sabia que no era bueno escuchar las conversaciones ajenas pero su ego subía cuando las mujeres hablaban bien de el

SECRETARIA 1-Dios, es bastante guapo

SECRETARIA 2-Y Sexy

*Roy sonríe, iba a seguir su camino pero se queda un poco más al escuchar que siguen hablando

SECRETARIA 1-Que envidia, la teniente Hawkeye lo puede ver todo el día y lo desaprovecha

SECRETARIA 2-Eso quiere hacernos creer, pero a leguas se nota que esta enamorada de el

SECRETARIA 1-Tu crees?, pero se ve tan seria, nunca se ríe ni nada

SECRETARIA 2-Créeme. es solo una fachada, yo estoy segura que esta enamorada del Sexy Coronel

*Roy sigue con su camino antes de que Riza cumpliera con su amenaza y regresara por el, iba pensando si sería posible que Riza estuviera enamorada de el?, llega a su oficina y entra

RIZA-Me alegra que llegara, estaba punto de ir a buscarlo

*Roy se sienta y Riza le azota una pila de papeles en la mesa

RIZA-Hay mucho que firmar, así que por favor empiece

*Roy se le queda viendo, seguía pensando lo que las secretarias habían dicho

RIZA-Coronel…sucede algo?

ROY-Eh, ah no, me distraje un poco

RIZA-Pues concéntrese, hay mucho que revisar

*Riza regresa a su lugar

ROY-(PENSANDO) {No, ella solo me ve como su superior}

*Roy recuerda como se puso Riza cuando creyó que lujuria lo había matado, había perdido toda esperanza de vivir, si no hubiera sido por Alphonse que la protegió, lujuria la hubiera matado, Roy tiene un estremecimiento al pensar que pudo haberla perdido, nunca lo había meditado a fondo pero que hubiera pasado si hubiera perdido a Riza?, prácticamente era su guardaespaldas, era la persona en la que más confiaba, era su Teniente, pero había algo más y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Roy sabia exactamente que era; Riza conocía a la perfección a Roy y sabia que estaba pensando en algo por lo distraído que se veía, se acerca a el y le toca la frente, el no se mueve pero se sorprende de la acción de Riza

RIZA-No tiene fiebre, en serio se encuentra bien Coronel?

*Roy la veía tan cerca, preocupada por el, y eso labios, unos labios carnosos un poco entre abiertos pidiendo a gritos un beso, y si…la besara?, descarta ese pensamiento tan rápido como llega y se hace un poco para atrás

ROY-Estoy bien teniente, solo un poco aburrido de ver tanto trabajo

RIZA-Pues ya tuvo un poco de distracción cuando venia para acá, así que póngase a trabajar

*Riza se da la media vuelta para regresar a su lugar, Roy vuelve a su actitud de galán

ROY-Acaso esta celosa teniente?

RIZA-Y si le digo que si que pasaría Coronel?

*Roy pierde toda actitud de galán y Riza sonríe, Roy esta totalmente sorprendido

RIZA-Debería empezar a revisar todos esos papales, iré al tocador, y cuando regrese espero que haya avanzado algo o usted y mi arma tendrán una charla muy cercana

*Riza sale de la oficina, Roy se pasa la mano por el cabello y suspira, era estresante para el que estaba acostumbrado a que todo saliera como lo planeaba y ahora Riza lo había dejado sin palabras, pero así había sido siempre con Hawkeye, ella iba un paso delante de el y eso era algo que a el le gustaba, por eso le había confiado su vida un millón de veces, y siempre lo haría

*Riza se fija que no haya nadie en el tocador, el comentario que le había hecho a Roy lo había hecho para quitar la cara de engreído de su Coronel y lo había logrado, pero tenia que admitir que si estaba celosa, desde que conoció a Roy le había gustado, desde que era un estudiante de su Padre le llamo la atención, cuando Riza supo que se unió al ejercito y le dijo su sueño, ella tomo la decisión de que lo seguiría y que lo ayudaría, aunque eso significara seguirlo al mismo infierno, y eso implicaba verlo coquetear con cualquier mujer

RIZA-Concéntrate Riza, de todos modos tu y el no pueden tener nada por la ley de fraternización

*Mas tarde Riza y Roy caminan por el pasillo cuando se topan con otra secretaria, esta los saluda, pero cuando le habla a Roy lo hace con un tono seductor, mientras que a Riza lo hace como con cualquier soldando saludando a otro de mayor rango,

SECRETARIA- (MELOSA) Buenas Tardes coronel, (SERIA) Buenas Tardes Teniente

*Roy no pierde la oportunidad de utilizar su encanto

ROY-Muy buena, ahora que con tu belleza alegras la tarde

*La secretaria ríe nerviosa, Riza suspira y comienza a caminar

RIZA-Con permiso, me adelantare

SECRETARIA-Lo siento, creo que interrumpí, la Teniente Hawkeye parece que se molesto

ROY-Eh?, no, no te preocupes

SECRETARIA-A veces hasta pienso que la teniente esta enamorada de usted

ROY-Que?

SECRETARIA-Perdón, pensé en voz alta, disculpe mi atrevimiento, tengo que irme, con permiso

*Esto se estaba saliendo de control, tenia que hacer algo, Roy llega a la entrada de central, toma uno de los teléfonos que esta cerca de la recepcionista y habla fuerte para que le oiga junto con una que otra secretaria que anda por ahí

ROY-Alexa cariño, nos veremos esta noche?...que?. el chico con el que sale la teniente Hawkeye?, claro por que no, una cita doble?, se oye perfecto, nos vemos donde siempre, Besos

*Cuelga y camina hacia la recepción para hablar con la chica

ROY-Creo que hable de más, tal vez la teniente quiera salir sola con este chico

RECEPCIONISTA-La teniente Hawkeye tiene novio?

ROY-Bueno, novio novio, no tanto así pero podría darnos una sorpresa

RECEPCIONISTA-Vaya, quien lo diría, lastima, romperá varios corazones por aquí

*Roy al escuchar ese comentario casi pierde la compostura

ROY-Así?, y eso como porque?

RECEPCIONISTA-Acaso no lo sabe Coronel?, la teniente Hawkeye es muy popular entre los cadetes, quieren invitarla a salir pero muy bien sabe usted que eso esta prohibido, pero no pierden las esperanzas

ROY-Vaya, quien lo diría, mi Teniente es bastante popular

RECEPCIONISTA-Usted no se queda atrás Coronel, tiene bastantes fans

*Roy le sonríe y le guiña el ojo, cosa que hace que la recepcionista se derrita por el

ROY-Muchas Gracias por la plática, me iré a decirle a la teniente de su cita

Roy sabia que la recepcionista y las demás secretarias que oyeron no guardarían el secreto por mucho tiempo, pero eso era lo que quería, solo esperaba que Riza no se enterara que el fue el que inicio el rumor o seria el fin de su vida

*Mas tarde en la oficina ya todos se habían ido, solo quedaban Roy y Riza

ROY-Teniente, necesito que me acompañe a una misión especial

*Riza lo ve sospechoso pero accede, ya de camino Riza se da cuenta de a que lugar van

RIZA-De que trata esa misión especial?

ROY-Tengo una cita y necesito protección, estaré muy ocupado para cuidarme

*Era muy raro, Roy nunca la llevaba a cubrirle la espalda mientras estaba en una cita

RIZA-Y porque tendría que hacer esa misión especial?, estoy fuera de mi horario

ROY-Nosotros no tenemos tiempo fijo, y necesito que me acompañes

*Lo había dicho tan serio que Riza sabia que Roy no permitíria replica alguna, así que va de mala gana, aunque eso implicara ver coquetear a Roy con una mujer

RIZA-Entendido Coronel

*Roy sabia que había jugado sucio al ocupar ese tono de jefe que no aceptaba replica porque sabia que Riza no se negaría ante una orden, pero tenía que seguir con el plan; llegan al bar de Madame Christmas, Riza sabia que el Bar solo era una fachada para ocultar que Madame y las chicas de ahí eran informantes de Roy

RIZA-Ahora piensa coquetear con alguna de sus hermanas?

*Realmente no eran sus hermanas pero Roy las quería como tal y ellas a el, así como quería a Madame como una Madre, ya que después de que sus padres murieran, Madame que era su tía cuido de el, y Riza sabia todo esto

ROY-Por supuesto que no Teniente, hoy pasaremos un buen rato

*A diferencia de otras veces hoy entran por la puerta de atrás, cuando entran, Verónica, una de las protegidas de Madame se avienta al cuello de Roy para abrazarlo

VERÓNICA-Hola pequeño Roy, hola teniente Hawkeye

*Riza inclina su cabeza en forma de saludo

ROY-Porque sigues llamándome pequeño si soy mas alto que tu?

MADAME-Porque tu siempre serás nuestro pequeño Roy

ROY-Madame

*Riza ve una mirada tierna en Roy, una mirada llena de cariño, tal vez no cualquiera lo notaria, pero ella si, Roy quería a Madame Christmas y a sus hermanas, eso aunque no quisiera la hacia sentir un poco de celos al ver el cariño que le tenia a ellas, Riza había perdido a su madre a muy temprana edad y su Padre se había vuelto muy frío y estricto

MADAME—Señorita Riza?

RIZA-Eh?, OH, lo siento, estaba distraída, un gusto volver a saludarla Madame

ROY-Distraída?, eso es extraño en usted Teniente

*Verónica se acerca a Riza y la toma de la mano

VERÓNICA-Ven, necesitamos arreglarte

RIZA-Que? Porque?

*Verónica lleva a Riza através de una puerta y la cierran tras su entrar, Madame voltea a ver a Roy

MADAME-Estas seguro de esto Roy boy?

*Roy se sorprende, Madame nunca se oponía a ningún plan de el, confiaba en el plenamente, entonces porque le preguntaba eso ahora?, Madame ve la sorpresa en los ojos de Roy

MADAME-Por lo que veo, la Teniente no sabe de este plan, no sería mejor decírselo

ROY-Si se lo digo ahora se ira sin pensarlo dos veces, y necesito que la vean

*Madame suspira y acaricia la cabeza de Roy, ella siempre le hacia eso cuando hacia una travesura de niño

ROY-Ay pequeño Roy, aun no te haz dado cuenta?, o solo haces que no lo notas?... ve a cambiarte mejor

*Se pone a pensar que habrá querido decir Madame, se va a un cuarto a cambiar el uniforme por un traje negro, una camisa azul dejando unos botones desabrochados y su bufanda blanca sobre el saco, mientras Verónica ayudaba a Riza a cambiarse

VERÓNICA-Se ve hermosa Teniente

*Traía un vestido rojo con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, un escote que no enseñaba de más pero tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación, Verónica la había peinado de lado en una coleta, y traía algo de maquillaje, Riza se sorprende al verse al espejo, casi nunca se ponía ese tipo de ropa, o mejor dicho, nunca, Verónica le guarda una pequeña funda para guardar su pistola

VERÓNICA-Roy dijo que no saldrías sin tu arma, así que nos dio esta funda que se puede poner en la pierna

RIZA-Con este vestido y con estos tacones no creo ser muy ágil si lo llego a requerir

VERÓNICA-Hoy es para que tú y el pequeño Roy se diviertan

RIZA-El Coronel planeo esto?

VERÓNICA-Por supuesto, no lo sabias?

*Tocan la puerta

ROY-Señoritas, piensan tardar aún más?

VERÓNICA-Ya vamos

*Riza estaba pensando porque Roy había planeado esto, Verónica había dicho que era para que ella y Roy se divirtieran, acaso iba a tener una cita con Roy?, no podía ser eso, y menos en un lugar como ese donde varios militares iban, todo esto era extraño, pero no podía negar que estaba deseando ver la cara de su Coronel cuando la viera en ese vestido, Verónica abre la puerta para que Riza salga, cuando Roy la ve se queda sin habla y con la boca abierta, se veía hermosa y extremadamente sexy, estaba tentado a llevarla a otro lugar donde solo estuvieran ellos dos y nadie más pudiera admirarla

VERÓNICA-No piensas decirle nada?

ROY-Yo… lo siento, se ve hermosa Teniente

*Riza se apena

RIZA-Gracias Coronel, usted también se ve muy bien

VERÓNICA-Tantos años juntos y no dejan de llamarse por sus rangos?, están en confianza, porque no llamarse por sus nombres

*Ambos ya lo habían pensado, pero ninguno daba el primer paso para llamar por su nombre al otro, Roy es el que habla

ROY-Si alguien escuchara que nos hablamos con confianza comenzarían a inventar historias

*Roy tenia razón y Riza lo sabia, entonces de que iba todo esto?, si no quería que inventaran historias porque estaban ahí y vestidos así?

MADAME-Ya están aquí Roy boy

ROY-Muy bien teniente, cuento con usted para seguirme la corriente

*Riza siempre lo seguía en todo sin preguntar, si el cavaba su propia tumba, ella lo seguiría, aún si el se perdiera en el camino lo ayudaría a regresar, y si no lograra hacerlo regresar por el buen camino, acabaría con la vida de el y después acabaría con su propia vida, en pocas palabras lo seguiría hasta la muerte, y aceptaba eso, lo acepto desde el momento en que el le había dicho que le dejaba su espalda para protegerlo o para dispararle si era necesario, de una u otra forma sus destinos estaban unidos

VERÓNICA-No hay nadie en la puerta delantera, es el momento

*Roy y Riza salen por la puerta por la que entraron y le dan la vuelta al bar, cuando llegan a la parte de enfrente hay dos personas, una mujer castaña, con un vestido azul que dejaba mucho menos que imaginar que el de Riza, era una mujer realmente atractiva y a su lado un hombre muy guapo que bien podría competir con Roy con un traje negro y una camisa roja con su cabello castaño algo despeinado pero eso lo hacia verse mas sexy, Roy se aleja de Riza para ir directamente a donde estaba la mujer, toma su mano y la besa como todo buen caballero, Riza al ver eso piensa que nunca le a hecho algo así a ella, pero sus pensamientos se ven cortados cuando el hombre que estaba con la mujer se acerca a ella

HOMBRE-Usted debe ser la Señorita Riza Hawkeye, es más hermosa de lo que me dijeron

*El le estira la mano y ella le estira la suya, hace lo mismo que Roy, besa su mano y ella se sorprende

ROY-Teniente, le presento a Alexa, mi pareja de esta noche, Alexa, ella es la Teniente Riza Hawkeye

*Su pareja de Roy?, pero que demonios estaba pasando?, Riza no quería ser testigo de cómo su Coronel coqueteaba con otra mujer en su cara, entonces, ese hombre que acaba de saludarla iba actuar como pareja de ella?, Roy le despeja sus dudas

ROY-El es un amigo de Verónica, se llama Carlos, el será su acompañante esta noche Teniente

*Riza que siempre era calmada se veía un poco alterada y Roy que la conoce a la perfección lo nota, sabia que Riza iba a huir de ahí, no podía dejar que se fuera

ROY-Teniente, necesito que se quede, esto no va a funcionar si usted se va

*Roy se daba cuenta que Riza no quería quedarse, estaba pensando que más decirle cuando Riza lo sorprende aceptando

RIZA-Muy bien Coronel, me quedare

ROY-Gracias, pues no perdamos más tiempo y entremos

*Roy le ofrece el brazo a Alexa y caminan a la entrada del Bar, Carlos también le ofrece su brazo a Riza, ella lo acepta y entra detrás de Roy, ya adentro ve varias caras conocidas, muchos trabajaban en Central, aunque era normal que muchos fueran ahí hoy había más gente de lo normal, y escucha una que otra frase

PERSONA 1-El Coronel Mustang y la Teniente Hawkeye

PERSONA 2-Que guapa mujer lleva el Coronel

PERSONA 3-La teniente no se queda atrás

PERSONA 4-Cinthya tenia razón

RIZA-(PENSANDO) {Cinthya la recepcionista?}

*Roy por su parte también escucha unas frases

PERSONA 4-Cinthya tenia razón

*Roy sabia que Cynthia no iba a poder guardar el secreto, y para todo central no era secreto donde Roy supuestamente tenía sus citas, el bar de Madame Christmas

HOMBRE 1-Dios, que sexy se ve la teniente

HOMBRE 2-Es verdad, ya era su admirador, pero creo que ahora estoy enamorado

HOMBRE 3-Yo podría sacarla de trabajar si se casara conmigo

*Roy se molesta al oír esos comentarios, recordaría sus caras y ya se encargaría de que tuvieran unos pequeños trabajos extras, llegan a su mesa y se sientan

CARLOS-Nuestra mesa es a lado de ellos

*Riza se sienta de frente para poder vigilar a Roy, aunque no quisiera ver sus formas de conquista su deber era cuidarlo, Roy también se sienta de forma que pueda ver a las demás mesas y por supuesto a su Teniente, pasa un rato y Roy cada vez que notaba que lo veían acariciaba el brazo de Alexa, o le susurraba cosas al oído que la hacia reír, Riza veía todo eso disimuladamente

CARLOS-Riza, estas bien?

RIZA-Ah?, lo siento, tengo que ir al tocador un momento

*Riza se levanta y camina al baño, muchos hombres la seguían con la mirada y parecía que la desvestían con ella, Roy lo nota y se alegra de tener sus guantes bien guardados para no incinerarlos a todos

ALEXA-Roy?

ROY-Discúlpame Alexa, estaba checando si todo iba conforme al plan

ALEXA-Y como va?

ROY-Por nuestra parte va bien, el problema es la Teniente, es muy seria con su compañero, pero por una lado creo que es mejor así, se vería extraño que se comportara muy animada cuando la mayoría saben lo tranquila que es (PENSANDO) {Además no me gustaría verla coqueteando con nadie, aunque solo fuera actuando}

*Riza estaba encerrada en un cubículo del baño tratando de pensar que significaba todo este plan, por lo regular siempre sabia lo que tramaba su Coronel, pero en esta ocasión no lo sabia y le frustraba, estaba por irse cuando oye a unas mujeres entrar, puede notar que son militares porque hablan de Roy

MUJER 1-Vieron al Coronel Mustang?, por Dios es tan Sexy

MUJER 2-Extremadamente caliente

*Riza iba a salir del baño para que dejaran de hablar de Roy, de todos modos ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar cotilleos de las mujeres de lo guapo que era Roy, pero se detiene al oír su nombre

MUJER 3-La teniente Hawkeye se ve muy linda no creen?

MUJERES-No tanto como yo pero si

*Las mujeres ríen

MUJER 2-Cinthya tenia razón en la cita doble

RIZA-Otra vez Cinthya?, cita doble?}

MUJER 3-Yo no le creía cuando nos dijo que el mismo Coronel le había comentado de su cita y mucho menos que la Teniente saldría con un hombre también

MUJER 2-Y yo que pensé que la Teniente estaba enamorada de el Coronel Mustang

MUJER 1-Yo pensé que el estaba enamorado de ella

MUJER 3-Pues ya vimos que no

*Las mujeres salen del baño y Riza sale del cubicuelo donde estaba, se acerca al espejo y se mira

RIZA-Ahora entiendo todo, el Coronel quería detener los rumores que se estaban esparciendo sobre nosotros, pero porque no me dijo nada?, tanto le molesta que lo vinculen conmigo?

*Riza sigue viendo su reflejo y cambia su expresión de triste a seria

RIZA-Muy bien Coronel, quiere nuevos rumores?, pues vamos a esparcirlos

continuara...


	2. Capítulo final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola, bueno como les dije solo tiene dos capítulos este fic, espero les guste el final

RIZA-Muy bien Coronel, quiere nuevos rumores?, pues vamos a esparcirlos

*Riza regresa a su mesa con una sonrisa en su rostro, Roy la ve y sabe perfectamente que esa sonrisa no era real, pero para la demás gente parecería que estaba feliz de volver a ver a Carlos, se sienta y pone su mano sobre el brazo de Carlos que descansa sobre la mesa

RIZA-Perdón la tardanza, tenia que retocarme el maquillaje

*Carlos también notaba el cambio en Riza y le agrada, pone su mano sobre la de Riza y sonríe, Riza agacha la mirada como si estuviera apenada, a la distancia cualquiera vería a una Riza coqueteando con su acompañante, ella se acerca al oído de Carlos y le susurra algo, ambos ríen y se miran con complicidad, Roy estaba furioso

ALEXA-Parece que la teniente ya la esta pasando mejor

ROY-Si, parece que si

*La noche sigue transcurriendo, Roy trata de concentrarse en Alexa pero no puede evitar ver a Riza a cada rato, estaba furioso, Carlos se había acercado más a Riza y le acariciaba el brazo, ella solo reía, pero Roy nota que esta vez sus sonrisas eran verdaderas, esta demasiado molesto que se disculpa con Alexa y se levanta para ir al baño, cuando entra examina todos los cubículos para ver que este solo, ve que no hay nadie y se acerca a un lavabo a echarse agua, se mira al espejo y se habla así mismo

ROY-Que demonios te pasa Roy?, todo el mundo esta creyendo que la Teniente tiene novio y que tu estas con Alexa, no era eso lo que querías...pero porque ahora la Teniente esta tan amable con ese tipo?, será que le gusta?...

*Roy se enfurece al pensar eso

ROY-tengo que comportarme y seguir con el plan

*Roy sale del baño y se topa con la Teniente que lo esta esperando afuera

ROY-Teniente, que sucede?

RIZA-Mi deber siempre a sido seguirlo y protegerlo, no es a eso a lo que vine el día de hoy?

*Riza sabia que era un argumento débil, pero cuando lo vio levantarse de la mesa, una idea le cruzo por la cabeza, había tomado un poco más allá de la cuenta y quería culpar al alcohol por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero era eso verdad?

ROY-No es necesario que me siga hasta el baño Teniente

RIZA-Se lo eh dicho con anterioridad, lo seguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno si es necesario

*Mientras hablaba iba acercándose poco a poco a Roy, con una mano acaricia la mejilla de Roy, el no se mueve para nada, Riza se va acercando a sus labios, están a centímetros de tocarse cuando Roy habla muy serio

ROY-Basta Teniente, Que se supone que esta haciendo?

*Riza suelta su mejilla y se separa de el, agacha la cabeza

Riza-Lo...lo siento Coronel, creo que el alcohol me hizo hacer tonterías

ROY-No se preocupe Teniente, pero recuerde el lugar en el que estamos…con su permiso me iré a la mesa antes

*Riza tenía un nudo en la garganta

RIZA-Que tonta eres Riza, que esperabas que pasara?, que te besara?, Y ahora con que cara lo veré?

*Quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo ahí

VERÓNICA-Riza, te sucede algo?

RICA-Verónica, podría pedirte un favor?

*Roy regresa a su mesa, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Riza intento hacer, nunca había hecho algo como eso, nunca había mostrado señales de estar enamorada de el, acaso si estaba lo estaba?, o solo había sido el alcohol como dijo?, y mucho menos había pensado que llegaría a rechazarla, pero tenia que hacerlo, alguien podía haberlos visto y todo el plan se hubiera ido a la basura, pasan unos minutos más y se preocupa porque Riza no regresa a su mesa, iba a pedirle a Alexa que fuera a buscarla cuando ve a Verónica salir por el pasillo del baño y acercarse a Carlos, le entrega un papel y este lo lee, Carlos le dice algo a Verónica y esta regresa por el pasillo del baño con cara de sorpresa, Roy no soporta más y se levanta a la mesa de Carlos para arrebatarle prácticamente el papel de las manos

CARLOS-(SARCÁSTICAMENTE) Si claro, adelante, léelo también

*Roy ni caso le hace, al ver la nota reconoce la letra de Riza

Carlos:

En verdad lamento irme así, se que no fui la mejor compañía

de la noche y en verdad lo siento, tu fuiste todo un caballero y me

divertí mucho con tu plática, pero no puedo seguir ni un

minuto más con este teatro, en verdad lo lamento

Riza

*Verónica regresa del baño

VERÓNICA-Como es posible?, por donde salio?

ROY-Estamos hablando de Hawkeye, se las ingenio para salir sin ser vista

VERÓNICA-Pero su ropa sigue en el cuarto de atrás

*Roy sabia que Riza no traía carro, y caminando a estas horas de la noche, sola, con un vestido demasiado sexy…ella podía defenderse, y Roy lo sabia, pero no por eso estaba menos preocupado, Alexa pone su mano sobre el hombro de Roy

ALEXA-Vamos, acabemos con esta actuación y ve tras ella

*El asiente, toma el abrigo de Alexa y se lo pone en los hombros, toma el suyo y se lo pone, Alexa se prende del brazo de Roy y caminan hacia la puerta, habla para que la puedan oír

ALEXA-Por supuesto que si, vamos a un lugar más privado

*Todos lo ven salir y maldicen la buena suerte de Roy y las mujeres envidiaban a Alexa por poder irse con alguien como el, algunos voltean a la mesa donde estaba Carlos y ya no lo ven tampoco, suponen que también se fue a divertir con Riza, ya afuera

ROY-Lo siento Alexa, creo que yo tampoco fui una buena compañía

*Alexa se acerca y le da un beso en el cachete a Roy, el se sorprende

ALEXA-Eres un gran hombre Roy Mustang, y me alegra haber podido ayudarte, y si no estuvieras enamorado te trataría de conquistar

ROY-Enamorado?

ALEXA-Madame y Verónica me lo dijeron, pero esta noche lo comprobé por mi misma, estas enamorado de la Teniente Hawkeye, no dejabas de mirarla, y también vi que en momentos querías matar a Carlos

*Roy estaba sin palabras, este día se le había salido de las manos, Madame tenía razón, debió haberle comentado su plan a Riza

ALEXA-Hay cosas en esta vida que no pueden ocultarse, y el amor es una de ellas

ROY-No puedo, no puedo estar con Riza, nuestras reglas lo prohíben

ALEXA-Hay reglas que a veces es mejor romperlas, ve y alcánzala Roy, o puede que la pierdas

*Roy entra en razón al escuchar que puede perderla, voltea a ver a Alexa preocupado, ante todo era un caballero

ALEXA-No te preocupes por mi, regresare con Verónica por la puerta de atrás para que nadie me vea

ROY-Gracias Alexa

*Roy besa su mano

ALEXA-Vete, o no la alcanzarás

*Roy corre hacia su auto

*Riza iba caminando toda ida, se sentía triste, enojada y sobre todo, tenía frío, había dejado todo su uniforme en el cuarto donde se había cambiado, pero no podía ir por el si quería salir antes de que alguna de las chicas de Madame la detuviera o fuera por Roy, por eso había salido por la ventana del baño, y en el camino de la ventana al suelo había caído mal y gracias a la abertura del vestido se había raspado la rodilla, va tan distraída pensando en todo lo que había pasado que cae en un pequeño hoyo y el tacón del pie derecho se rompe haciendo que se tambalee y caiga al suelo por segunda vez en la noche

Riza-Esto no puede estarme pasando

*Quería llorar y gritar pero no lo hace, se quita las zapatillas y trata de levantarse, pero cuando presiona el pie contra el suelo le duele

RIZA-Lo que me faltaba

*Riza tomas las zapatillas en sus manos y empieza a caminar, o mejor dicho a cojear, aún le faltaban dos calles para llegar a su departamento, llega como puede y sabe que aún tenía que subir dos pisos, así que se sienta en las escaleras a descansar un poco, recarga su cabeza en las piernas

RIZA-(PENSANDO) {En estos momentos probablemente Roy y Alexa van a pasar la noche juntos}

*Ahora tenía más ganas de llorar al pensar eso

RIZA-(PENSANDO) {Me odiara por tratar de besarlo y luego salir huyendo?}

VOZ DE HOMBRE-No es muy tarde para que este afuera y vestida así?

*Riza levanta la cabeza

RIZA-Coronel, que hace aquí?

ROY-Pues vera, mi subordinada escapó de una cita sin siquiera despedirse, y en ropas no

aptas para estar en la calle a estas horas y sola

RIZA-{Acaso estaba preocupado por mi?} Y Alexa?

ROY-La deje en el Bar de Madame

*La había dejado para ir tras ella? Porque?

RIZA-Vino caminando?

ROY-Deje mi carro a dos calles abajo

RIZA-{Claro, no vaya a ser que lo vean aquí}

ROY-Porque está descalza Teniente?, y porque tiene la rodilla raspada?, ah sido muy descuidada esta noche para ser una militar

*Lo decía por que Riza había intentado besarlo?, Riza se molesta, se levanta y le duele el pie, y aunque trata de no demostrarlo Roy logra darse cuenta que algo no está bien

RIZA-Como vera Coronel, ya llegue a casa, así que puede regresar donde Alexa a continuar con su noche, discúlpeme por haber arruinado su plan

ROY-Mi plan?

RIZA-Sabe perfectamente de que hablo, en verdad pensó que no me enteraría?, porque ocultármelo ,que ganaba?, quería burlarse de mi?, oohh , ya se… quería enseñarme que podía tener a cualquiera o mejor aún, demostrarme que usted nunca me vera como a una mujer?

*Riza se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, por su parte Roy estaba tan sorprendido que no sabia que contestar, Riza se voltea y comienza a subir las escaleras

RIZA-Disculpe Coronel, solo estoy diciendo tonterías, nos vemos el lunes en la oficina

*Roy quería detenerla pero sabia que Riza no se detendría tan fácilmente y no quería hacer un escándalo y que alguien los viera, ve que Riza sube con esfuerzos las escaleras; cuando Riza logra llegar a su departamento entra, se recarga en la puerta y se desliza por ella hasta llegar al suelo y comienza a llorar, le molestaba ser tan débil, pero no aguantaba más, todo había salido mal y había hecho y dicho cosas de las que se arrepentía, como vería a Roy de nuevo a la cara?, Black Hayate se acerca a ella y Riza lo abraza

*Roy no podía dejar las cosas así, sube al departamento de Riza y cuando va a tocar escucha sollozos del otro lado, había hecho llorar a Riza, se sentía una basura, si había hecho llorar a alguien como Riza, era porque en verdad había hecho algo mal, realmente mal, toca la puerta

*Riza cuando escucha la puerta se sobresalta, sabe que es Roy ya que Hayate estaba desesperado porque abriera la puerta, se limpia las lágrimas y habla lo más tranquila que puede

RIZA-Coronel, se que es usted, por favor váyase, podrían verlo y empezar hablar

*Roy nota el cambio en la voz de Riza, pero aunque ella quisiera ocultarlo la conocía perfectamente

ROY-Entonces ábreme la puerta para entrar

RIZA-No lo haré, así que váyase

ROY-Teniente, si no me abre, quemare esta puerta

RIZA-Entonces la gente vera que esta aquí

ROY-Ya me encargare después de eso, así que decida, me abre, o hago cenizas esta puerta

*Riza sabia que Roy hablaba en serio, se levanta y abre la puerta, se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar a Roy

ROY-Buena elección

RIZA-Que necesita Coronel?

ROY-Para empezar, que se siente

*Riza no comprendía porque estaba ahí, no se supone que no quería rumores, obedece y se sienta en la silla más cercana, trata de no cojear pero le dolía tanto el tobillo como la rodilla

ROY-Deja de forzarte Hawkeye, que te paso?

RIZA-Un descuido solamente

*Roy se queda callado y ella comprende que el quiere una explicación mejor

RIZA-(SUSPIRA) Me raspe la rodilla y luego me lastime el tobillo, como usted lo dijo, fui muy descuidada esta noche

ROY-Tienes botiquín?

RIZA-Debajo de la mesa

*Roy camina para ir por el botiquín y Hayate se le acerca, Roy le sonríe y lo acaricia

ROY-Hola pequeñín

RIZA-{A Hayate hasta le sonríe y a mi me habla serio, esta vez creo que lo hice enojar bastante}

ROY-Veamos primero tu rodilla, muéstramela

RIZA-Yo lo haré, no tiene porque hacer esto Coronel

*Roy la mira muy serio y ella sabe que no tiene caso discutir con el, era terco, así que se levanta el vestido a la altura de las rodillas, era un sonrojo eso que veía en las mejillas de Roy?, pero se pone serio al ver la rodilla izquierda de Riza raspada con sangre y tierra

ROY-Iré por agua para lavar la herida

*Roy da medio vuelta para ir por agua

RIZA-Esta enojado conmigo Coronel?

*Roy cierra los puños pero no voltea, solo se detiene

RIZA-No pensé que vendría a seguirme, no quería arruinarle su cita

ROY-Mi cita es lo que menos me importa, todo fue fingido, estoy molesto conmigo mismo, hice todo esto para protegernos y al final resulto que termine lastimándola, me molesta cuando un plan no sale como debería

RIZA-Cual era la intención de este plan?

ROY-Que cesaran los rumores de que usted y yo estamos saliendo

*Riza sabía que no era bueno que los unieran sentimentalmente, pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle, malditas leyes de fraternización

RIZA-Lo logro, todos creían que yo estaba con Carlos, así que su plan funcionó, pero me hubiera gustado que me incluyera en el avisándome

ROY-Lo siento

*Roy se va por el agua, regresa y le lava la herida, ninguno de los dos habla, Roy ve el tobillo de Riza y lo ve hinchado, lo toca un poco y ella se queja

RIZA-Au… lo siento

ROY-Siempre has sido así, te disculpas aunque seas tu la lastimada, te conozco perfectamente por eso cuando algo te molesta, te incomoda o te entristece, pero tu nunca me lo dices y aunque no me lo digas, eh notado tu incomodidad cuando mencionan algo de ti y de mi

RIZA-Entonces no me conoce perfectamente, pero tiene razón, nuestro problemas es la comunicación, no me molesta que nos emparejen, vamos Coronel, que mujer en su sano juicio se molestaría por que la emparejaran con usted?, lo que me preocupa es lo que dicen de usted, todos lo problemas que eso le puede ocasionar

*Roy hincado voltea a verla

ROY-Lo que dicen de mi?, Hawkeye, para todo el cuartel soy un casanovas, en verdad crees que me preocupa lo que hablen de mi?

RIZA-Pues debería de importarle, su meta es llegar a ser Führer, debería cuidar su reputación

ROY-Por eso mismo lo hago, quien se preocuparía por alguien que según esta más preocupado en ver quien va a ser su próxima cita que en subir de Rango?, esa es mi estrategia, y lo sabe verdad Teniente?, quiero desviar la atención de mi

RIZA-Si, lo se

ROY-Pero ese es el papel que yo estoy interpretando, no usted, por eso no quiero que la pongan como una más de mi lista

*Roy termina de limpiar y poner una gasa en la herida, Riza no sabia que decir, sabia que Roy lo hacía porque se preocupaba por ella, y eso era bueno no?, Roy se levanta

ROY-Teniente, porque intentó besarme?, realmente fue el alcohol?, dígame la verdad, necesito saberlo

RIZA-Para que?, podría cambiar las cosas entre nosotros

*Roy suspira, sabia que podía obligarla diciendo que era una orden y ella contestaría, pero ya había hecho muchas cosas sin el consentimiento de ella y no había salido bien, se acerca a Riza y la levanta en brazos, ella para no caerse lo abraza por el cuello

RIZA-Pero Coronel, Que hace?

ROY-La llevare a su recamara

*Riza lo ve sorprendida y Roy se da cuenta en la situación en la que se encuentra y de lo que acaba de decir que se sonroja, Riza lo nota

ROY-Me refiero a que la llevare acostar para sobarle el tobillo, aquí sentada no es tan sencillo

*Riza sonríe y cierra los ojos, para disfrutar el momento, Roy se da cuenta y sonríe para si mismo, llega al cuarto de Riza y la deposita en la cama, ahí nota sus pies sucios por caminar sin zapatillas

Roy-Creo que no soy bueno escogiendo zapatillas

RIZA-Usted las escogió?

ROY-Eso y el vestido, y tengo que admitir que le queda mucho mejor que en mi imaginación

*Sonríe de lado con su sonrisa de Galán

RIZA-Usted escogió este vestido para que yo lo llevara en la cita con Carlos

*No era una pregunta, era una afirmación

ROY-Y no sabemos como me arrepiento

*Los dos se oían tristes

RIZA-{Pero que me pasa?, estoy demostrando más de lo que debo}

ROY-{Vaya, sigo echando todo a perder}

*Viene un incómodo silencio así que Roy se pone a sobar el tobillo de Riza, ella solo hace muecas sin quejarse

ROY-Si te duele quéjate, paso lo mismo que cuando me pediste que quemara tu espalda, no te quejaste en absoluto hasta que terminaste desmayándote

*Roy se acordaba perfectamente como quemo partes del tatuaje que Riza tiene en la espalda para evitar que alguien más se volviera el alquimista de fuego, ya que ella se lo había pedido, Riza ve el semblante de Roy todo sombrío y sabe que esta recordando cuando le quemo la espalda, no quería que recordara eso así que cambia el tema a uno que sabía le interesaría más, ya que más daba, ya estaba muy sincera con su Coronel, Riza voltea hacia fuera por la ventana y habla lo más normal posible

RIZA-Quería ver si me correspondería el beso

*Roy voltea a verla sorprendido, el cambio de tema había funcionado, ella siente su mirada de el pero no voltea aun así continúa hablando

RIZA-Lo siento Coronel, cometí una falta muy grave y aceptare el castigo que quiera imponerme

*Roy camina hacia Riza

ROY-Me alegra que este conciente que recibirá un castigo, y en estos momentos sabrá cual es

*Riza por fin voltea a verlo y ve la seriedad en Roy, ella cierra sus ojos para escuchar atentamente cuando de pronto siente presión en sus labios y al abrir los ojos tiene a Roy besándola, lo aleja un poco de los hombros, Roy abre los ojos sin alejarse demasiado

ROY-Dijo que aceptaría mi castigo sin oponerse

*Roy toma de la cabeza a Riza y la acerca otra vez para volver a besarla, por un momento ella trata de zafarse pero Roy la tiene bien agarrada, siente como Roy busca el acceso a su boca y ahí es donde pierde toda resistencia y Riza termina cediendo, el beso es apasionado, demostrándose tantas cosas que ambos nunca habían podido decir, cuando se separan un poco se quedan viendo

RIZA-Coronel

ROY-Roy, llámame Roy Riza

*Se sonroja al escuchar su nombre

RIZA-Roy

*El piensa que se oía tan bien su nombre en la voz de ella, se acerca y vuelve a besarla, esta vez ella no se resiste, se separan agitados por falta de aire

ROY-Maldita sea, porque tengo que respirar?

RIZA-Po…porque me beso?

ROY-Porque ya me habías tentado en el bar, ni siquiera aún logro comprender de donde saque tanto autocontrol para no besarte ahí mismo

*Riza se apena al escuchar a Roy hablar así

ROY-Riza, la razón por la que no te bese allá fue porque alguien podía vernos, y tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que significa romper la ley de fraternización, si corrieramos con suerte lo menos que nos harían sería separarnos, y no quiero que eso pase

*Roy acaricia la mejilla de Riza

ROY-No quiero que te alejen de mí

*Riza se le queda viendo, ninguno de los dos sabía que había pasado, pero todas las barreras que se habían autoimpuestos se habían caído, Riza se aleja de Roy y este quita su mano

RIZA-No Coronel no podemos...

ROY-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, por favor, solo por esta noche llámame por mi nombre

*Vuelve a besarla y Riza comienza a llorar, hacía años que había soñado con besarlo, el se separa y limpia sus lagrimas, solo una vez la había visto llorar y fue cuando pensó que lujuria lo había matado, esta era la segunda vez que Riza lloraba frente a el, y sabia perfectamente el porque, por eso se arma de valor para decirle lo siguiente

ROY-Por favor, sigue conmigo por este camino, llegare a la cima lo más pronto posible, quitare esas estúpidas leyes de fraternización, y te haré mi esposa

*Riza esta sorprendida ante tal declaración

ROY-Te amo Riza, te eh amado desde hace años

RIZA-Yo...yo también te amo Roy

*Roy sonríe y la abraza, la recuesta en la cama y la vuelve a besar, esa noche duermen juntos, no habían tenido relaciones ni nada, solo se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos, pero fue la mejor noche en años para ambos, no hubo pesadillas para ninguno, Riza no sabia si lo que dijo Roy de casarse con ella lo cumpliría, conociéndolo era muy probable que si, pero solo por esa noche quería estar con el, dormir entre sus brazos y olvidarse de todo, porque de algo estaba segura, lo ayudaría a llegar a la cima de una u otra forma, seguiría ese camino con el, con su Coronel, con su amor prohibido

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado... Es un pequeño FIC que solo es de dos capítulos.. Espero no decepcionarlos


End file.
